Cherry Bombs and Boxing Gloves
by Stained-Hands
Summary: Naru didn't know how to fight. Sakura couldn't get enough of it. When they meet, both their worlds change and maybe for the better. She was tired of being weak while the other didn't know when to quit. This is a fighting and romance story guys! FEMALE NarutoXSakura. MA. Yuri and Yaoi pairings!
1. Sakura The Cherry Bomb

**Hello my lovelies. I thought why not make a Yuri story this time as it was requested. This two-shot is dedicated to ssvidel3! you are an awesome reader and I hope you enjoy as much as everyone else.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. And you know this.**

**Naruto shall be named Naru since it sounds more feminine and because well I like it. Enjoy peeps!**

* * *

"Sasuke, I don't think this is going to help me at all…" A sweet voice broke the Uchiha out of his thoughts. Turning his head he gave the blonde Naru a smirk, wrapping his arm around her shoulder and pulling her close. "No sweat, sis. You want people to stop pushing you around and I want to stop coming to your rescue every time. I'm going to the army soon, I can't be here forever."

Sasuke ignored the pout he brought out from his younger sister and continued walking with her on the sidewalk of downtown Konoha. Down town was an unsavory place, filled with bad characters and trouble makers but overall the city itself was a decent place to live in. "I can't fight, I trip over air! How in the world am I supposed to learn how to box?" Naru started, raising up her fists in gestures as she gave her hands a furrowed brow….there was no way her dainty hands could cause someone harm. Even if it was for self-defense.

The raven haired 26 year old simply squeezed her closer and said nothing else to her as they made it to the small gym. It had no fancy catchy title…it just said 'GYM' in bold letters and looked to be years old and a bit run down but it did the job as people were filled inside, big strong men swinging at punching bags while others were wrapping their knuckles up in bandages, conversing with one another.

A group were practicing wrestling on a large mat on one side of the room and others were getting dressed to go home after a long hard day of training. Sure not all of them were huge and muscular….some were smaller yet still somewhat built. It was obvious there were those who joined the gym to keep up their stamina as they appeared to be more fast runners than anything else strength wise.

Naru gaped at the sight before her and swallowed thickly, holding on to Sasuke's arm tightly and murmuring with a stuttering laugh. "Ahah maybe we should just come another time…" Sasuke laughed and shoved her forward, urging her to fully enter the building while he went to find the owner. "Just try not to stare at them, they hate that." He joked, waving her off when she tried to follow him.

Naru stood there awkwardly, avoiding eye contact best she could but there was so much to look at…including the boxing ring on the far side of the room. She could fairly make out two people fighting. Or erm…boxing? Same thing in her opinion it was just two people trying to solve their problems with violence and she frowned at the notion.

She just couldn't see herself fighting, she was only 5' 5" and a pathetic 125 pounds of nothing but skin and some fat in her ass and legs, something she truly did not enjoy about herself but she looked great in a bikini. But this was not the beach and she really didn't want to be here…she played lightly with her long blonde hair that swept down to her lower back and bit her glossed lips, wondering what she should do…

Suddenly the sound of someone hitting the floor hard caught her attention and she quickly looked up in surprise. That sounded like it really hurt…and it came from the boxing ring. Sasuke was probably going to take her there anyway so she might as well get it out of the way and see how it goes. With a soft sigh, Naru made her way over and the closer she was the more she could make out the boxers.

Now at the ring, she tilted her head to the side and stared, unable to help herself at the woman who had bright pink hair….surely it was dyed. Who would dye their hair that ridiculous color anyway? And was she fighting a man?! What in the world was she thinking? This woman was asking to get beat to the ground and Naru began worrying for this strangers safety…

Sakura was busy fighting her boxing partner, practicing for her match that was coming up this week. She wore no protective equipment around her head as it only got in her way but she saw no problem with the mouth guard….she did like having teeth after all. She'd been here since early this morning and it was now early afternoon, with no end in sight. She wore her usual attire of a tank top and loose gym shorts with red and white high top converse. Her partner on the other hand wore every sort of protective equipment he could and for good reason.

As they boxed and threw punch after punch at each other, Sakura had no issue dodging and blocking almost every hit, her foot work was flawless, moving and gliding with ease. Naru couldn't look away as she watched them, in awe at how the pink haired girl moved so fast…

Then their eyes met, ocean blue hues locking with powerful emerald green and for a split second she felt a bolt of electricity rush through her, earning a gasp from her and the boxer girls eyes to widen slightly….could she have felt it too?

Sakura became distracted at the blonde beauty watching them, so much so she didn't see the quick jab coming towards her as it landed itself right on her face and send her crashing to the floor. Naru squeaked and jumped, her hands covering her mouth as she had to stop herself from rushing to the woman's aid.

"Haha oi, Haruno that looked like it hurt! Walk it off yeah?" Her partner teased….Kankuro was his name and he was one hell of a built man. Dark messy brown hair and a giant grin on his face, he smacked his gloves together and watched Sakura slowly get back up, a small barely there bruise on her face. She merely frowned and shrugged it off as he opened his mouth to tease some more.

"First rule of boxing, never take your eye off your-wah!" He had to stop as she came speeding at him like a bullet, quickly dodging her first punch but the others were coming in like lightning, the last swing was a right hook making contact with the side of his head and knocking him down and sliding to the edge of the ring as he grunts. "Ow…." He murmurs, thankful for the head gear.

Sakura said nothing as she watched her friend slowly get up and remove his equipment, ignoring his rant of not playing fair as she removed her gloves and grabbed her towel hanging on one of the posts, wiping her face with it and letting out a deep breath.

Naru couldn't believe her eyes…the girl was so fast, she wasn't able to keep up with her punches at all! Now she felt sorry for the guy…she jumped a little when Sasuke placed a hand on her head and spoke in an amused tone. "Don't get on her bad side, kid. That's Sakura Haruno and they call her Cherry bomb for a reason. She's a lightweight champ around here…local of course but she wants to be a regional champ so she's been training non-stop for months now." Naru couldn't believe it, this woman was amazing….crazy for fighting guys but amazing never the less.

"Haruno, your punches are good enough why don't you try working on your foot work some more? You can't keep believing there won't be anyone fast enough to hit you, you have to work on defense!" Gai, the owner of the gym approached the small group, calling out Sakura on her mistakes as he stood next to the siblings. Sakura merely pulled her mouth guard out and scrunched up her nose at him. "That hit Kankuro got was a fluke, it won't happen again."

Said man had been drinking his water before frowning and pointing. "Fluke?! I almost knocked you out!" The cherry bomb of a fighter ignored him and walked off the ring to take a shower but was stopped when Gai urged her over. "I want you to meet some friends of mine. You know Sasuke already….meet his younger sister, Naru. She's joined the gym to learn how to protect herself."

Sasuke nodded his greeting while Naru looked quickly to the side and whispered a soft 'hello'. Sakura looked the two over before giving Gai a raised brow. "I think If I blew on her, she'd fall over. Nice legs though…" The blonde turned a tomato red and hid her face in an annoyed Sasuke. "Easy there, pinkie." He threatened and in return Sakura just raised her hands with a lazy smile. "Calm down, I'm only messing with her. If you want her to succeed I wouldn't put her in boxing, she doesn't have upper strength for it."

Gai crossed his arms and nodded. "Looks can be deceiving…" Sakura snorted and shrugged. "fine, lets see how she does with a punching bag." Naru made a very un-happy face as the three of them walked her over to a very intimidating black punching bag. She looked to them and they just looked back, waiting. "Just punch it, sis. It's not that hard." Her brother went behind it and held it still, giving her a nod. "Go ahead…" Naru blushed a bit at being watched and approached the thing.

She made a fist and pulled back, taking in a breath before punching it….weakly. It barely even made a slight 'thud' sound and she sighed in defeat. "I'm not good at this…" Sakura stood next to her and grabbed her arm, her other hand reaching down and grabbing her leg to adjust it in a different position. "That's because you aren't doing it right…its more than just putting all your power in your fist. Its about stance and position. Breathing and guts."

Sakura went in to the same position and pulled her fist back. "Like this" Sasuke spoke up quickly "Wait wait-!" But she threw the punch and it took a lot of his might to keep it still as he was almost thrown back. Naru watched in amazement at her power and nodded when it was her turn. She took a deep breath and as she aimed for the punching bag, her fist went flying towards it, hitting it….it was still weak but it lightly budged in Sasuke's hands.

She smiled and pointed. "Look, I hit it! It moved!" Gai and Sasuke smiled while Sakura just shrugged. "That was sad." The guys gave her a glare while Naru pouted in defeat once more. "It was only my second try…" Sakura ignored Sasuke's burning glare and grabbed his sister, sliding her hands down her hips to her legs, making the girl blush and ask softly. "wh-what are you…" "You have really nice legs…the punches I can help you with, upper body strength sure….but good fighters find their calling. Gai here is a Taijutsu master."

(Taijutsu: refers to any techniques involving the martial arts or the optimization of natural human abilities. Taijutsu is executed by directly accessing the user's physical and mental energies, relying on the stamina and strength gained through training) "Your brother is known around for being the best at Combat Sambo." (Combat Sambo: Utilized and developed for the military, it resembles modern mixed martial arts, including extensive forms of striking and grappling) "And I'm a lightweight boxer. We all can fight, but we do it in our own styles, because we found our calling through our strengths we already had within us…"

She put her in a different stance and nodded to her. "Watch me." Sakura stood in one spot, feet apart, her left was further in front and her right in the back, she moved slow so Naru could examine properly as she took a quick step forward and raised her right leg up, her body turning to the side in a quick side kick before finishing off in a calm stance.

"A round house kick?" Naru questioned and in return, Sakura smiled and shook her head. "Close, but no, its just a round kick. Now you try and kick the bag. Take in a deep breath; follow what I did but faster." She moved over to Sasuke and calmly bent his legs a little and arranged the position of his hands so they wouldn't get smacked by flying feet. "I'd brace myself if I were you…" She warned with a grin at the brother who just snorted before waiting on Naru who was positioning herself.

With a quick intake of breath she focused once more and moved in one fast and fluid motion, her leg kicking out to the side and making contact with the bag in a loud 'smacking' sound, the impact being felt even through Sasuke who took a step back along with the bag as it shoved him. Gai had a surprised expression and looked to a thinking Sakura and a shocked Sasuke. "Holy hell, sis that's a dangerous pair of legs you got there…" Naru smiled brightly and looked to Sakura in hopes that she did a good job. The pink haired boxer just smiled and turned, waving them off. "She doesn't belong in boxing like I said…sign her up for Muay Thai lessons." (Muay Thai: a combat martial art from Thailand that uses stand-up striking along with various clinching techniques that uses fists, elbows, knees, shins and feet.)

Sasuke gave Gai a worried look before speaking out. "I don't think that would work…I know I want her to defend herself but there's a lot of risk for injury in that fighting style." Naru ignored the two discussing it and watched after Sakura who walked away, her blue hues sparkling in admiration… "I want to do it." She interrupted them with a huge smile on her face. "I can do it! It'll be my fighting way! My inner strength." She turned to her brother and pleaded with an adorable expression.

"Please please pleaseeeeee! You won't be here forever just like you said, plus doing these kind of classes boosts up your confidence and makes you smarter and stuff right?" She looked to Gai hoping he would help her out here. The older man simply laughed and crossed his arms, shrugging his shoulders with a grin. "The lady has a point, it does do all those things. Once you leave she'll have to move in with your cousin Sai and he lives in this area which means she'll have to transfer to the highschool just a couple of blocks from here…you know how those kids can be. She'll get eaten alive if she doesn't know how to stand up for herself."

Sasuke looked at his younger sister before sighing out and smirking with a shake of his head. "Whatever. Just don't get too messed up…" The blonde girl cheered happily and watched as Gai and Sasuke left to go fill out the paperwork for her classes.

Meanwhile a showering Sakura was enjoying the hot water rolling down her pale sore flesh though her eyes were filled with distraction…that girl was a real cutie. Touching her even sent a jolt of something through her that she hadn't felt since she had been with her ex and that was a long story she did not plan on reliving.

Having Naru around might be troublesome so she would have to make sure she didn't lose focus. She didn't have time to fool around with a really sweet obvious virgin….no matter how beautiful. She needed to keep training…so why couldn't she stop thinking about those blue eyes and that stupid little smile? She groaned to herself and rested her forehead on the tile wall, cursing. "Its just cause you haven't gotten laid in a while…." She told herself. That had to be the only reason...

* * *

**Who doesn't love Yuri eh? Especially with such an interesting choice of couples. So lets be honest with one another…..this is going to become a chapter story. –sigh- it is isn't it? Right? You can see it happening…..So I figure…..why not throw in some couples and their little stories? Hmmm? Any requests just let me know my lovelies and please review! I enjoy reading your feedback! –Gri.**


	2. Finding your fighting spirit (Lemon)

Oh man what a week! Ahh yes enough of me, lets get to the story eh?

DISCLAIMER: I WILL NEVER OWN NARUTO. So stop reminding me.

* * *

Naru's first week of training was not going well…which was expected but even Sakura was beginning to think this girl was a lost cause. She wasn't teaching her but even so, she felt sort of sorry for the one who was.

Kiba Inuzuka was a Muay Thai specialist and it showed in his matches. Wildly unpredictable with an almost animalistic speed he took pride in his abilities and had no problem teaching the class.

Much to Naru's disappointment of course because she had hoped Sakura was the one who was going to teach her though it was made clear the first time that it wasn't the girls fighting style to begin with. Even so this Kiba fella wasn't so bad.

'If he'd just let up a little! My legs are killing me!' Naru thought loudly in her head as she practiced some more kicking exercises. Kiba watched her intently before shouting out. "Higher. I want your foot to kick above your shoulders at the very least.

Kiba watched Naru's form with an annoyed expression…was this girl serious? "Your kicks are too weak, way too weak! How do you expect to protect yourself when you can't even keep up a good form eh?" The brunette haired man wore nothing but gym shorts, walking to the blonde haired girl bare footed and a towel over his shoulder.

"Ahh, I'm trying but maybe I'd do a little better if these weights weren't around my ankles…" She complained softly as she caught her balance….that last kick really threw her off. Kiba merely frowned and crossed his arms. "Naru, why are you even in this class? You don't seem like you want to."

Naru caught her breath and placed her hands on her knees, trying to ignore the sweat currently drenched on her person as Kiba scolded her for her form again. With a dragging sigh, she straightened herself up and wiped her forehead with the back of her hand. "I'm….trying…."

He merely frowned and pointed at her with a raised brow. "Are you? You seem like you don't even want to be here!" Naru was beginning to regret her decision of joining the gym to learn how to fight.

It was her brothers idea to begin with and in all the hype of Sakura teaching her how to do a simple kick she sort of got carried away and begged him to let her learn Muay Thai. But she forgot….learning how to fight is HARD!

"Hey! Are you listening? I said go hit the showers. You're done for today." Kiba waved his hand in front of her face and chuckled when she jumped and blushed. "Ah I'm so sorry sensei! I promise I'll try harder next time!" She quickly bowed her head and rushed off to the locker rooms to go get cleaned up.

"I don't know what to do with that girl…but I guess its better than being Sakuras boxing partner." He laughed nervously to himself and turned to see the latest damage done to Kankuro…he was currently bandaging up his shoulder. Yeah, teaching Naru wasn't so bad after all.

"Still…that girl has no fighting spirit. No reason to fight. That'd better change soon, otherwise everyone's time is going to get wasted." With that being said, he turned on his heel and headed to the mens locker room.

Naru peeled the tanktop off of her form and winced at the small bruises on her leg when she stepped out of her shorts. Maybe she just wasn't cut out for this fighting thing…

"You look like you're about to cry." A voice broke her out of her doubts and she quickly gazed up to find a showering Sakura. Naru turned a blood red and tried to look everywhere but the girls naked figure.

Said woman just gave her a calm look over before smiling a little. "Don't tell me you've never showered with another girl before?" Her smile turned into a small smirk when Naru just tried ignoring her as her face turned an even more red. If that was even possible.

Showing mercy, Sakura just turned away and ran her fingers through her short locks, enjoying the cool water. Naru casually took a peek and could only stare in awe at the beauty before her. With such creamy pale skin and curves, how could this woman not be adored? Probably because she fought like a man…

Shaking her head, she remembered she smelled like gross sweat and needed to shower. Throwing her clothes in the locker, removing the heady ankle weights and grabbing her soap she wasted no more time in entering the open shower area.

Turning on the water, it cascaded down her dirty body and proceeded to wash away her sweat and shame. She lathered the soap up on her hands and just stood there silently rubbing her hands over her body, a slight blush still on her face but her mind was once again focused on how much of a failure she was. Maybe she should just quit while she was ahead.

"…in a fight?" Huh? Was someone speaking to her? Suddenly her back was pressed against the tile wall and she gasped at the cold hitting her. Her blue hues gazed up at the person currently cornering her as she felt the heat rushing back to her face. "Wh-what?"

Sakura noticed the girl was not paying attention and it annoyed her. She could tell the girl wasn't all there so she made her way to her and had her up against the wall with a raised brow. "I said have you ever gotten in to a real fight?"

Why was Sakura so close to her?! They were both naked for gods sake and it made her nervous. "nn-no. I mean I've gotten beat up before but I couldn't…." At hearing this, the pink haired girl frowned. "Do you want to get beat up the rest of your life?" Naru violently shook her head and it made Sakura smile a bit.

"Then you have to try harder. Here, pretend I'm trying to mug you." She turned the girl over, the skinnier girls breasts smushed on the tile wall forcing a gasp from the blonde. "ah, I don't think…" But Sakura merely ignored her, placing a hand over the girls throat and squeezing lightly. "Sshh…just get me off you."

In all honesty Sakura had her own selfish reasons for doing this to poor Naru, the entire week her mind hadn't been 100% as she kept an eye on her to see how she was doing on her first couple of days but she knew it was so much more than that. The girl was an oozing sex bomb with those legs and that face!

There was no harm in having a little fun; besides, the girl needed a private lesson. What better way to help than away from judging eyes under a relaxing shower with just the two of them. Sure it was a flawed idea but an idea never the less.

Naru began to get a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach, something that only happened when she was turned on by someone and that someone happened to be Sakura. She wasn't a virgin but she'd never been with a woman before and the thought of it sort of excited her.

Secretly her focus wasn't doing so good because of the boxer…she sort of joined just to be closer to her. Naru thought she was so cool the way she could fight and she had hoped it would be her who could teach her but she got Kiba instead.

"Sakura-chan…" The girl tried to murmur out in a sensual tone, distracting the cherry bomb and in a split second Naru slipped out of her reach, grabbing her hand and squeezing it tightly by the wrist, turning Sakura around and this time pressing the girls stomach up against the wall, her arm twisted behind her back.

Sakura grunted slightly at the pain and getting a face full of wall but Naru instantly let go and stared in shock. "Oh my god, are you alright?! I-I had no idea where that even came from! I'm so so so so-" Sakura shut her up with a rough kiss on the lips.

It looked like those beginning defense classes Gai sensei was teaching her was working. It wasn't anything fancy but simple methods of getting out of the grasp of someone dangerous. Sasuke had taught her some break out moves as well so by now she was pretty good at running away…but she didn't want to run. Especially not now.

Naru felt like she was dreaming. Sakuras lips weren't soft but demanding and breath-taking it sent her on a daze as she whimpered lightly and kissed her back with her gentler mouth.

The cherry bombs arms quickly grabbed the smaller girls' legs and lifted them up to wrap around her waist as their kiss turned in to a heated make out session. The water continued running down their flesh to cool them off from their already warm bodies as Sakuras lips trailed down to Narus neck in soft bites and sucks.

God the sweet feeling of being touched and kissed was amazing…but it all came to an end much too soon as she felt herself being placed back on the floor and the warmth pulled away. "Sakura-chan?" She whispered as she came down to earth once more.

Sakura caught herself just in time before she went too far…this needed to stop. Her match was coming up soon and she needed to focus. Molesting a cute girl was not on her agenda. Not now…

"I'm sorry Naru. I didn't mean to take advantage of you. What we did…It can't happen again." She ran her fingers quickly through her hair and let out a frustrated sort of sigh before gazing at a smiling Naru.

"Ah, you're stressed out because of how hard you work. But I really like you Sakura-chan and I think you're an amazing boxer…Maybe if you let out some tension it'd be easier to practice?" She turned a bright red at what she was suggesting but as stated before she was no virgin and the idea of being with the boxer in more than a friendly manner had crossed her mind more than once.

Sakura just stared at the girl in front of her with a calm expression. It wouldn't be the first time someones offered sex to help her with the stress though she usually turned them down. When was the last time she had sex? Probably when she was with her ex…

"Thank you but I don't think that'd be such a good idea. I wouldn't want feelings to get involved." At hearing this Naru pouted and gaze at the floor. "Oh, right I understand…sorry for even bringing the idea up. I just…notice the way you look at me." Sakura's eyes widen a bit at being caught and she merely turned, walking to the rack where her towel was.

"So it's been a while yeah and you are attractive but I can't. I have boxing to worry about its nothing towards you. You should try focusing on your fighting style as well and I don't think Sasuke would approve."

Naru made a disagreeing noise and tried to speak up. "I'm not asking for a relationship-" "But you'll expect one if we sleep together. It always happens, trust me. You're better off settling your needs with someone else…" Sakura interrupted as she wrapped the towel around her body and turned to leave, Naru watching after her with a disappointed look in her eye.

After the shower, Naru got dressed in her street clothes and left the gym with a cloud looming over her head. "Great, way to go Naru you ruined your only chance with Sakura-chan…Why can't you do anything right?" (Hah even as a girl, Naruto sucks with getting Sakuras affection eh?)

It was already sundown and Sasuke was probably wondering what was taking her so long…he'd be leaving in a week or so and she still hadn't made much progress and she knew it worried him but to be honest…why be bothered with fighting?

Just then as she passed an alley way a block from the gym she heard garbage cans falling and soft voices pleading. "Eh?" She turned in time to spot two guys bugging a woman. She quickly grew serious and watched intently at the scene playing out.

"Come on sweetie, we won't bite unless you want us to. How much? We got the money." A thug in the usual thug attire of a jacket that was too big for them and a beanie approached the scared female who was backed up to the wall of a building at the end of the alley. The second one just laughed and went to grab her but was stopped with a flying garbage lid to the head. "Shit!"

All three looked to the one who threw it and there stood a very angry Naru, giving the two a glare. "Leave her alone, can't you see she doesn't want anything from the likes of you two!"

"Ohhh look what we have here! Another cute girl, now it's a party! And she's feisty haha she got you good man!" The first laughed to the second who was currently rubbing the bump on his head with a scowl.

"Shut the hell up! Just grab her and put her here with the other one." He turned back to the woman backed up on the wall and once more tried reaching for her when another lid was tossed at him.

The two thugs glared at Naru and stepped up to her with a non too friendly stance. "Alright, now you're asking for an ass beating bitch." Naru merely gave a confident smirk and held out her hands in a threatening manner.

"Hah! That's almost cute enough to be funny. Id love to see you try!" She shouted, getting the two riled up even more as the first started running at her. "With pleasure!"

The woman gasped as she watched poor Naru get beat up. It didn't take long for Naru to be on the ground, face covered with dirt and gritting her teeth. The two merely watched her with a satisfied smirk.

"I almost feel kind of bad for hitting a woman. Almost." As they tried to go back to their business from before they hear Naru getting back up ever so slowly. "I'm not even warmed up yet…"

The woman watches with a worried expression as Naru finally stands up and the second thug attacks this time with a knee to the stomach which Naru just manages to block with her hands grabbing it.

She holds him there by his leg for a moment before catching her breath and doing a quick spinning side turn, lifting her elbow up and slamming it in to his face.

The jab wasn't strong but it sure left its mark as he went stumbling back in pain and shock. Naru was no longer being her usual clumsy self as she continued her intense glare at the two of them. "I've had enough of you bullies…always picking on others because they're weak. Well that makes you the weak ones!"

The two men just stared at her before frowning and cracking their knuckles dangerously loud. "Now we're really going to hurt you…" Before too long they ganged up on the blonde and had her on the ground in minutes. The woman quickly ran up and started hitting them best she could but only got pushed aside.

"Stop! I'll scream! I swear I will, please leave her alone!" she had tears in her eyes but they wouldn't listen. The two finally stopped kicking her and laughed at the other. "Shut up! Be a good slut and just give us what we want or we'll do the same to-huh?" The thug felt someone grabbing his ankle and quickly looked down to see it was Naru.

She gave the woman a weak smile and spoke softly. "Run. I'll handle these two jerks. Just get out of here…" The woman had to hold back a broken cry as Naru was once again kicked, this time in the temple. "Who are you calling jerks?!"

"I'll go and get help!" She cried and ran as fast as she could, alarming the two as they made an attempt to follow her which was cut short when Naru grabbed on to one of their legs and tripped them, causing one to grab on to the other and both went crashing down.

"Damnit bitch! You have a death wish?!" Naru merely replied with a weak grin, holding on tight. "Maybe I do…all I know is you wont be going anywhere." As the second got up he lifted his leg to kick her in the head and Naru waited for the impact but it never came.

Her eyes opened wide at the sight of a fist flying to the mans face and sending him off of his feet and to the very end of the alley with a crash against all the garbage cans.

She slowly let go of the other thugs leg and looked up in time to see pink locks of hair and piercing green eyes almost blazing with fire. "I'll kill you." A voice spoke out in a dangerous tone and the one currently not knocked the hell out jumped up and gaped with fear.

"Wh-what the hell was-" The guy didn't even have time to finish his sentence as Sakura grabbed him by his shirt, slammed him against the wall and filled his face with her knuckles. By the time she was done with him he couldn't open his eyes and no amount of plastic surgery would be able to fix what was left of his nose.

Naru just watched in awe before smiling and closing her eyes. "Cherry bomb to the rescue hah…" She passed out afterwards.

Her bed was so much harder than it should be…and she never recalled the smell of cherry blossom. It smelled like… "Sakura…" She whispered and her eyes flew wide open.

"You're finally awake. I was beginning to worry." Naru heard her voice and sat up slowly in what she now realized must have been the boxers bed, not hers. This was Sakuras room. Her place. And Sakura herself sitting on a chair besides the bed with her arms crossed.

The blonde rubbed her head and murmured softly, "What hit me?" before remembering the fight she was in. "Oh, right hah." Suddenly Sakura was kneeling on the bed, grabbing on to her shoulders and giving her a frown.

"What on earth were you thinking taking those two guys alone? You could have been killed." She watched, surprised by how angry Sakura was and looked down, squeezing the blanket she was still under. "I wasn't thinking. I just reacted, what else could I do the woman needed help."

Sakura forced her to look in to her eyes, giving her a scowl. "But why? Why put your life in danger for a stranger?" Naru gave her a stubborn scowl back and smacked her hands away.

"Because that's how I've always been. Every fight I've gotten in was because someone needed help. And I was the only one there to do anything. I can take a hit even if I can't return it, someone has to stick up to bullies." Naru looked down to her covered body before continuing.

"I'm tired of getting beat up. Those guys made me want to beat their faces in but I couldn't. I hate violence with a passion but after tonight I've had it. That woman was lucky to get away but because I couldn't defend her she was almost hurt. Well no more! From now on I'll fight for those who can't do it for themselves!"

Sakura stared with her lips slightly parted, surprised with the change in attitude from this girl she's only really known for a week. There was a burning light in her eyes she'd seen many times in herself…this girl meant business. "Fighting spirit." She spoke softly and in return Naru gave out a big cheesy grin and a thumbs up. "Yes. My fighting spirit."

They both stared at one another, the girl still with a grin but it soon vanished as she was attacked. "Wah! Sakura-chan what are you doing?!" She was pinned down, fully laid out on the bed as the boxer held her hands over her head and watched her. "I can't hold back any longer…it was hard enough not to molest you while you were passed out but now hearing you say such passionate words, I'm at my limit Naru…"

Naru turned bright red but smiled anyway and gazed away shyly. "Im still a little sore but if you really want me that bad, how could I say no? You saved my life after all…"

(Lemon? Mkay, Lemon.)

How Sakura was able to get the girls clothes off before she could even blink will always be a mystery to Naru and she laughed softly as the blanket was tossed off the bed as well. She wasn't shy about her body but watching Sakura stare at it so intently she couldn't help but to cover her chest and murmur. "Don't look so long, its embarrassing."

Sakura snapped out of it and merely smiled, removing the shirt and shorts standing in the way of enjoying her time with the blonde. "Don't tell me what to do" She teased before spreading her legs apart and dipping her head between them.

Naru was curious how it'd feel having a woman eat her out but she figured it wouldn't be so different. Man, was she dead wrong. A cry broke out from her dry lips and she arched her back slightly at the feeling of a slick wet tongue flicking against her clit before it made circular motions around the small nub.

"Aahh Sakura-chan." She moaned out sweetly, her fingers delving in to pink locks of hair as the boxer pressed the tip of her tongue harder against Narus warmth, instantly making it moist as she turned her on further.

It didn't take long for two fingers to thrust their way in to her walls, pushing themselves in and out slowly at first before they gained speed, the pace of her tongue gaining as well as it continued to do snake like motions on the most sensitive part of the girls body.

Naru almost couldn't believe how amazing it was and could blame it on the fact she hadn't had sex in forever but she had a feeling since Sakura was a woman, she knew exactly what a woman liked.

It was beginning to become hard not to struggle and move around as the pleasure was almost breath taking, Naru moaning and whimpering as she could feel herself grow hotter, her stomach was almost on fire.

Those hands were good for more than just fighting as Sakura pulled her fingers out and began molesting the girls body, grazing her flesh with the tips of her nails, massaging in all the right places just to hear the bottom girl plead and beg for more.

She suddenly heard a choked back cry and knew it meant Naru was close. She lifted her head up and crawled back up, pressing their bodies together as her fingers found their way back to the blondes pussy, her pointer finger rubbing against her clit while the middle entered her and delved past her walls repeatedly.

She watched her facial expressions and smiled softly when Naru gasped and cried out, grabbing on to Sakura tightly as she reached her climax and saw white. "Oh god yes!" Was all she was able to say before Sakura captured her lips in a rough and heated kiss.

She hadn't even caught her breath but it didn't matter as they both grabbed on to each other and wrestled tongues, fighting for dominance though Sakura easily won as hers over powered Narus.

She could taste herself from the boxers mouth and it was so hot it made her moan out, her hands shooting out to grip Sakura as close as possible. They both broke away as their hips crushed against one another in a delicious and erotic friction.

One cried out in a cute bliss while the other bit back a moan and buried their face in the others neck and began to suck…needless to say it was Sakura attacking and leaving marks on sweet Narus neck.

She couldn't help the smile as she felt teeth on her flesh, hoping that Sakura would leave any sort of marks and hickies just so she could look at them later and reminisce.

Their legs were intertwined as they felt up every inch of the other they could, tongues once again meshed together in a lusting battle, their hips thrusting on one another in more hot friction that sent them shivering.

She'd never felt like this with a man…Naru had been with a guy or two and the actual sex didn't compare to how she was feeling with Sakura. Her body was so dominating and powerful, the scratches and bites she left on her skin could make her orgasm alone.

"Oh wow….I'm gonna cum…" It'd be her second time in only a few moments from each other and it surprised her. But the way Sakura used her fingers on her there was no shock she was already feeling another wave of pleasure urging to push through her.

They were sweating from all the moving from their pants, moans and grinding…Sakura could feel an orgasm threatening close and as she heard Naru say how she was about to explode it only made hers reach closer.

She reached up and grabbed a fistful of yellow hair, forcing her head back to expose her neck as she moaned out "Go ahead, cum for me." She practically ordered and it turned the blonde girl on being told what to do.

With a couple more buck of their hips they violently came together, Sakura groaning out while Naru cried loud enough to almost shake the bare walls of the room.

They collapsed on top of one another, their chests heaving up and down as sweat, along with other more sweet fluids, drenched their bodies. Sakura managed to roll off of the girl, not wanting to crush her as she stared up at the ceiling…she hadn't climaxed like that in a long time.

Naru opened her eyes and a smile followed as she let out a very satisfied sigh. "Oh wow, that was…it was amazing." She heard Sakura let out a small laugh and turned to her to laugh as well.

"What's so funny?" She asked and in return the boxer merely shook her head and placed an arm around the girl to pull her close. "Nothing…I just feel a little bit better. I guess having sex does work for relieving stress. But you're still not off the hook…." Naru let out a slight nervous 'ahah' and nodded.

Although now with whats happened…she was looking forward to classes with Kiba. And some more of these stress reliever sessions with Sakura-chan.

"Hah alright! Naru Uzumaki is going to rock your world!" "Eehh? What are you going on about girly…"

* * *

Dear god! What?! How….no but seriously I'm sorry I took so long guys ahahah….hah….ahem. I have a cold. A terrible terrible cold. And a job. So….I sorries? Anywhoo. Kiba, Kankuro and Sasuke are in this story. Ahhhh looks like we'll be needing some pairings soon eh? Fair warning there will be Yaoi. I mean Im assuming youll be fine with it since….youre reading Yuri. Anyways, this is officially A CHAPTER STORY! Oh my god, wow no wayyy! Yeea-alright you get it. Review yeah? It makes my day and helps me write faster. Heh. See ya guys next time! -Gri


End file.
